


For Clarification

by themightytej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightytej/pseuds/themightytej
Summary: Spider-Man knows he's supposed to wait for the cue to strike at Thanos, but something sounds off.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	For Clarification

"Genocide," Doctor Strange said.

"But random. Dispassionate, fair, rich and poor alike," Thanos answered, looking out on Titan-that-was, a memory pulled from his mind by the Stones and put on display. "They called me-"

"Hold on a second," Spider-Man yelled, stepping forward from where he had just landed beside Doctor Strange. The Master of the Mystic Arts tensed up and turned, his eyes wide and glaring at his young ally. "This is all about _resource distribution_?"

"What are you doing?" Strange hissed. Peter waved him off as he stepped forward.

"Everything is about resource distribution," Thanos answered. "Conquest, social classes; even the very existence of governments, like the one that failed my people."

"Right, but, I thought this was about, you know, killing half of all life in the universe." Peter stopped a few feet from Thanos and rested his hands on his hips.

"That is necessary. With so many-"

"Can the stones not just create more resources?"

"They could, but governments-"

"Does this kid ever shut up?" Strange asked, standing up and throwing his arms out.

"Sorry, sorry," Iron Man said, flying in. "Come on kid, you've done enough damage."

"No, wait," Peter Quill yelled, from behind a ruined structure. "Now I'm curious."

"How many of you are there?" Thanos asked, looking around.

"On me," Spider-Man said. "I just feel like you haven't thought this through. It seems like killing half of all life is the worst possible solution to the problem."

"I have considered this at length."

"Yeah, but you also endorsed genocide and dress like _that_ , you know, so maybe get a second opinion on things."

"That's enough," Iron Man said as he grabbed Spider-Man's arm and tried to pull him away. Spider-Man brushed him off.

"Can you shut him up?" Strange asked. Iron Man pointed at Peter with both hands, in the way all adults do when inviting another to try giving it a better shot.

"Do you think you have a better solution?" Thanos asked, holding a finger up toward Iron Man and Doctor Strange for them to wait. Strange groaned and sat back down.

"Literally anything? You realize if you wipe out half of all lifeforms, that will include the resources you claim we're already low on, right?" Thanos opened his mouth to answer, then paused. Spider-Man continued, "and, and! What about the insects and micoorganisms that keep the rest of the food alive? You're gonna wipe out half the _bees_? What do you think happens then?"

"What is a bee?"

"What's a **bee** , he says!" Spider-Man yelled, turning around in a circle as if asking the entire barren planet to consider the absurdity of the question. "You want to fix the ecosystems of the entire universe, and you don't even know how they _work_?" He rested his head in his hand as he walked closer to Thanos, waving his other hand. "No, no, I'm sorry, hold on. You have to have done more homework than this."

"It is a very simple plan, that takes the strongest of wills to carry out."

"Just, just please. Hear me out. Will you at least consider the very real and very stupid consequences of this route?" Thanos sighed.

"Yes, _fine_."

"Shake on it?" Spider-Man asked, extending his left hand.

"What's he doing **now**?!" Strange yelled.

"Is it not customary for your people to use the right hand for this?"

"I'm a southpaw, just come on. Show me you're a little serious." Thanos exhaled hard, then took Spider-Man's hand in his gauntlet and gave it a definitive shake. Spider-Man's hand stuck to the gauntlet, and as they both pulled away it slipped off Thanos' hand. Everyone stopped and stared at it for a moment, before Spider-Man looked up at Thanos. "Run!" he called, and immediately took his own advice.


End file.
